Tears in the Rain
by Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi
Summary: OneShot Short KurKag A moment in the rain a final battle how will it all end? If I do summery gonna give lots away. Sequel is up!


Hey, this is a one-shot and no not a long one shot a really short one actually. Please enjoy. And as you can practically tell, I like romance scenes in the rain.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or IY

* * *

_Tears in the Rain_

The rain poured down heavily onto the ground and soaked the darkened concrete. Amidst the warm rain stood one single girl, she was standing under a small light pink umbrella. Her raven black hair flowed gracefully down her back up to the small of her back as her sparkling ocean blue eyes shined hopefully with anticipation. She was dressed in a light blue long skirt and a white t-shirt. It was warm outside even with the rain and the overwhelming night, so she stood, and she waited.

Small splashes were heard lightly in the distance as the girl grinned slightly. A shadow appeared in the distance. The shadow of the one she loved the one that she cared for the most. A boy with long red hair and lush emerald green eyes smiled and waved at the girl and stood in front of her.

"And I thought that you wouldn't show," smiled the girl laughing lightly.

"You know I'll always come," grinned the boy, "even if I'm 5 minutes late." The girl continued to girl as the boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with his free hand, his other hand holding his light blue umbrella.

"Your mission held you up again?" questioned the girl.

"Yah Kagome-chan it held me up…again," smiled the boy. The girl called Kagome grinned. "So how is the search coming?" asked the boy. He looked at her intently as she started to tell him the news.

"It's almost over; the final battle is almost here. It won't be too long since now either Naraku or I have the jewel," explained Kagome, "I'm afraid Kurama-kun, afraid of the out come of this match."

"I know you can do it Kagome-chan, you always win whether you know it or not," exclaimed Kurama. "Anyway Kagome, I'm going to be off on another mission to Mexico for a while."

Kagome nodded, "and I'll be back in the feudal era!" she exclaimed slightly. Kurama chuckled pleasantly.

"I understand, like always," grinned Kurama. Kagome giggled a bit.

"I like the times when we get to talk like this, with no care in the world, like nothing is absolutely wrong with our lives," sighed Kagome looking towards a forest near by.

"I like these conversations too Kagome-chan, I wish it could be a little bit more," spoke Kurama.

"I wish that too, it's just that…that our duty in this world will always get in the way. When this is all over Kurama, then and only then can we be together," whispered Kagome softly, she fingered her necklace. It was in the shape or a red rose and was a locket. Kurama had given it to her on her birthday, her 16th birthday.

"Sadly I agree with you," muttered Kurama lowly, "but that doesn't stop me from doing this!" Kurama lifted Kagome's chin and softly pressed his lips to hers. She stood there slightly shocked but after a few seconds she sweetly kissed him back. The two shared their first kiss under the rain.

* * *

Kagome woke up; she was surrounded by the walls of her room. She sighed heavily as a single tear slipped down her cheek. She knew of what was to come; she knew that it would end soon. She knew that she might never return.

Kagome stood up her silky pajamas flowing around her. She looked at her locket intently and took it off. She sat at her desk and pulled out four pieces of paper and three small envelopes. With that she started writing. After Kagome finished with the four letters she fanned them out on her desk and started to dress in a fighting kimono that Yusuke, one of Kurama's friends had given her.

The kimono was a pitch black with small dots or white and silver here and there. The hems on the sleeves were gold and the neck line was a metallic blue. Kagome then started to prepare her weapons…she would need them. Kagome walked out of her house and walked to the spot that she had met up with Kurama just last night. The ground was still slightly damp; Kagome breathed in the air and returned to the well house.

* * *

Kagome gracefully jumped into the well with her bow and arrows and her sword. It was almost time, soon so soon they would meet up with Naraku.

Kagome landed on the other side of the well and jumped out. Her motions were fluent and sturdy. "Kagome, you're back," smiled a girl with brown eyes and black hair.

Kagome nodded slightly and stood beside her friend. "Sango, can you sense it. Naraku is coming," warned Kagome.

"Yes, I can sense it and so can everyone else in our little group," smiled Sango. Suddenly the two heard a huge explosion at the village. The two looked at each other and nodded. Running to the village the two were met up with the sight of blood. Lots and lots of blood.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who had joined their group, were fighting off Kagura and Kanna. Miroku, Kirara, Shippo and Jaken were taking care of the lesser demons. Naraku stood in the background, grinning, watching as the battle raged on. Sango slipped off her outer kimono and she stood with her normal fighting out fit.

Sango joined Miroku in defeating the lesser demons as Kagome prepared her bow. She aimed the arrow at Kanna and prepared to shoot at the small void demon. Kagome sighed quietly and pulled the string back and going down on one knee. She turned her bow so that it was going horizontally instead of the usual vertically. Kagome released her arrow as is swirled with the colours light blue and baby pink.

Inuyasha, the one who was challenging Kanna saw a glimpse of the glowing colours or the arrow and jumped out of the way before it could cause any damage to him. The arrow continued to spin at the unsuspecting Kanna as she tried to block the arrow with her small white mirror.

As the arrow passed through the watery surface of Kanna's mirror, the mirror it self started to glow red and black. Black smoke escaped through the watery surface as the mirror pulsed lightly. Kanna started to pulse soon after. As the mirror started to shatter, Kanna leaned over in pain. The mirror finally broke as Kanna fell to the ground seemingly dead. But truth be told, she had just fainted from the immense pain of her heart returned to her, the heart that Naraku had sealed in the mirror that he controlled.

Naraku felt the slip of Kanna's heart no longer in his control. He growled lightly as he glared darkly at the miko, Kagome.

"You will pay miko. I will make sure of it," he thought darkly.

Kagome stood up as Inuyasha grinned at her. Kagome had sensed it long ago, the prison of Kanna's heart. Now where did Naraku hide Kagura's heart? Kagome closed her eyes and searched for the weak beating of Kagura's heart. Kagome's eyes snapped open, so he hid all of his minion's hearts in a weapon.

Kagome prepared her bow and shot her arrow at… Miroku's staff. Miroku gasped slightly as his companion's arrow struck his staff just a few centimeters away from his hand. The staff snapped in half as a navy blue smoke started to flow out of the two rough edges of the staff.

Sesshomaru stopped in mid attack as Kagura leaned over in pain, clutching where her heart was supposed to be. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and summoned his whip slashing at the demons that were prepared to dishonorably attack him from behind when he was preoccupied.

"Kagome next time please warn me of the danger of your weapon," grinned Miroku.

"Sorry next time I will," promised Kagome as she turned to the demons that Sango was fighting off. Kagome yet again launched another arrow at the swarm of demons, they all dissipated.

"Thanks Kagome-chan" smiled Sango. The group then turned on Naraku as he continued to grin.

Then the final deciding fight started.

* * *

"What's this feeling," thought Kurama as he dodged an attack from a Mexican tortilla youkai. Yusuke used a spirit gun bullet and blew up the youkai once and for all. Kurama still had the feeling though…so it wasn't the youkai giving him the shivers.

"Kurama, do you feel that?" asked Kawabara holding his sides while shaking uncontrollably.

"Yes Kawabara yes I do feel that shiver," mumbled Kurama.

"It can't mean anything good," muttered Yusuke angrily. He stomped around the area trying to get rid of the feeling.

"Hope fully this isn't a sign that Kagome is in danger," murmured Hiei.

"Sadly I think it's just that, let's go," commanded Kurama and the group headed to the Mexico City airport for their 16 hour trip home.

"Why did Botan give us these stupid tickets, we need a portal" grumbled Yusuke.

"We will make due," reassured Kurama even though he was a bit nervous himself about the feeling, the feeling of fore bonding in the air.

* * *

The fight raged on. Miroku was already unconscious against a tree where he was thrown into. Shippo was hiding behind his limp body with blood running down his face from a gash on his fore head and scratches on his small paws. Shippo was all out of energy and was trying to stay out of the way and safe at the same time. Kanna and Kagura were still lying on the ground limp but free from Naraku's clutches and control.

Sango was panting and was leaning on a trunk of a tree clutching her side with her hand. Blood ran threw her fingers and splattered to the ground as even more blood flowed down her leg. Her boomerang was far off in the distance and snapped in two. Her sword was tightly clutched in her hand and her eyes burned with a raging fire even with the falling tears.

She was face to face with her brother, her undead brother Kohaku. The only difference this time was that this time her brother was free. He wasn't undead any more. He was finally and fully dead. Kohaku's body had a sword wound to his back but he had a smile plastered on his lips. He was happy to be finally free.

Inuyasha had a hole threw his stomach, again. It was slowly healing because of his blood, but he also had a bunch of other small wounds to his arms and legs. Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga tightly to him not daring to let it slip for fear of his demon blood taking over and then his demon rage. He was strong as it was, he didn't need the accursed blood to be stronger.

Sesshomaru was still well, still fighting, fighting beside his hanyou half brother. His sword was still raised, his father's fang still protecting him, his honor still in tact. He was still attacking even with his wounds. He had a large gash down his back and his clothes were still slightly torn here and there. Jaken was lying dead behind his master, still as faithful till the very end.

Kouga and his pack had just joined moments before; most of the pack was blown to bits. The body parts scattered across the battle area. Some of the wolves were fending off lower class youkai while the two main wolves, Kouga and Ayame were helping Sesshomaru and Inuyasha off the treacherous demon Naraku.

Mean while Kagome was no where in sight, which was exactly what she wanted. The element of surprise was on her side as she dashed through Inuyasha's forest trying to locate where behind Naraku was. She peaked out between the bushes; the back of Naraku was facing her.

She jumped out of the bushes carefully and quietly and slipped an arrow from within her quiver into her bow. She went down on one knee and loaded her bow. She was trying something new as well. Kagome quickly unsheathed her sword and used a small piece of string to tie her arrow and sword together.

She loaded her sword/arrow and aimed it at Naraku. Pulling back the string she closed one eye and took aim, the sword/arrow swirled with immense red miko energy; the strongest energy that Kagome could muster.

At the last second when Kagome released her weapon Naraku turned around. "If I'm dying I'm taking you with me," cried Naraku as his sword also came flying threw the debris. The sword struck Kagome and the arrow struck Naraku. Naraku's cry of pain rang through out the area. The greatest evil was gone and dead, but slowly dying was the greatest hero.

Kagome pulled the sword out of her chest and threw it to the side. Her breathing was uneven and ragged. Her eyes shone with pain as she clutched her wound going into a crawling like position. Suddenly she her knees and elbows buckled and she fell to the ground …limp. Her blood soaked black hair stuck to her face and her eyes were closed. Her team mates worriedly gathered around her whispering sadly, but all she could see was darkness.

* * *

Kurama dashed off the plane, the air around the group had turned frigid. He didn't even care to take a taxi, he just used his demon speed and the top of the Tokyo buildings, this felling just wasn't right.

He reached the sun set shrine to be met up with his other three team mates. They dashed up the stairs scared. They were frightened, the feeling was horrible.

At the top Kurama stopped in shock, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, Ayame, and Rin were standing on the Higurashi grounds but where was Kagome? Shippo and Rin were weeping, they were cry horribly, and the sound was a sound that was not wanted to be heard.

Sango spotted Hiei and went over to him collapsing on to his chest. The four spirit detectives thought the worst. Kurama clutched his hand in pure worry. Sesshomaru was showing emotion threw his molten gold eyes, as Inuyasha made sure that his bangs were hiding his eyes, but still you could see the silent tears.

Kouga and Ayame were sitting off to the side crying in each others arms. Kouga clutched Ayame tightly to him. Ayame hid her face, no one could accept the fact, the fact that…that…

Kurama couldn't take it any more; he walked to the door of the house and opened it. Inside Souta was crying hysterically and so was Kagome's mom. Kagome's grandfather was cursing as tears ran down his wrinkled face. Kurama knew the worse had happened, Kagome was…gone.

Kurama though, had sadness radiating off him in waves walked up into Kagome's room. She was laying there on her bed under her covers; no one yet had wanted to or could cover Kagome's face with the white sheet. That would be admitting that she was gone, gone for good.

Kurama spotted four envelopes lying on Kagome's desk innocently. They still held Kagome's scent as though it was so fresh. Kurama slowly walked over to Kagome's desk and picked up the four envelopes carefully and steadily.

They were addressed to different people, each of them: 1. To: My Family, 2. To: The Shikon group, 3.To: The Spirit Detectives and 4. To: Kurama. Kurama stared at them and slipped the fourth envelope from the rest and held it securely in his hand. He walked down stairs and gave Kagome's family the first envelope, he gave his three friends the second envelope and he gave Kagome's friends the third.

* * *

Kagome's mom slowly opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper. She slowly unfolded the letter as Souta and grandpa gathered around to hear.

_Dear Momma, Grandpa, Souta,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave, but since got to you then I did. I knew this would happen for quite a while now, but I wasn't absolutely sure if I would die. I know you're worried but I'm sure I defeated Naraku before I died. I'm just happy that you three are going to be alright and that Naraku can never pose a threat again. As I write this on the dawn before my awaited death I am thinking about you guys and how you will do without me? Will you be okay? Please, I ask you this; live on as though I was never here. Live on like normal; live on as though I was till right beside you. With that I promise you I will rest in peace._

_Love with all my heart,_

_Kagome Shinata Higurashi._

The three family members read the letter, Kagome would never be able to rest in peace, for the tragedy will forever be embedded in their hearts, never to be released.

* * *

Yusuke poured the letter out or the envelope and roughly opened the small piece of paper and started on the letter…

_Dear Yusuke, Hiei, Kawabara,_

_Yikes, I died to save the world, something I thought that Yusuke would die for…again. I know how could I joke at a time like this? I knew the battle would come for sometime now but I never did know the outcome. I was never truly scared because I would never die without taking Naraku with me. And if I did then I would practically beg Koenma to bring me back. But I died and I took Naraku with me, be sure of it. I love all you guys very much, you three are the older brothers I never sincerely had. And for that I thank you with all my heart. _

_Love with the passion of my soul,_

_Kagome Shinata Higurashi

* * *

_

Inuyasha tore open the envelope and took out the small page. He started reading it for the entire Shikon group to hear.

_Dear Shikon group,_

_I'm sorry for my late departure and my death, but what is done is done. I just sort of wish that I didn't die but this is it. This isn't going to as long as a few of the other letters but I knew this battle was coming, but I didn't know the out come. Please continue to live strong and well, even with out me by your side. Please let my soul rest in peace._

_Always thinking of you,_

_Kagome Shinata Higurashi_

"So she knew, she knew the battle was coming," muttered Kouga.

"Almost everyone knew, just that Kagome knew first, and she prepared for the worst" cried Sango.

"We can never be able to live our lives the same again, we're sorry Kagome but that's one thing that this Shikon group can not do" whispered Miroku.

* * *

Kurama looked at his envelope. He was at the spot where he and Kagome had kissed just the other night. This place comforted him like no other. He gently took out the piece of paper from the envelope and started to read what Kagome had to say…

_Dear Kurama,_

_I'm sorry we could never get far, I'm sorry that I had to leave so soon. I'm sorry that we can never have those conversations again. I really love you Kurama, I love you with all my heart, but today that time, somehow duty was more important. I just couldn't let Naraku live on. Kurama I wish to see you again one day, and I'll wait I'll wait a long time for you so please wait for me and don't try anything ridiculous. I never want to lose you like that, never. I know I might be acting selfish and such, but if you may you can also find another. Another who loves you just as much as I do for no one can love you more them me. Please Kurama, live the rest of your life strong and happy._

_Loving you with all my heart soul and mind,_

_Kagome Shinata Higurashi_

_P.S. It's a time where I should return this to you. (This doesn't necessarily belong to me)_

Kurama tipped over his envelope slowly and out poured the rose locket, the sign of his release from their relationship. Kurama's bangs hung over his eyes as tears slowly ran down his cheek. More and more started coming down. He sat down on the pavement and he held the necklace tightly in his hands.

"I wasn't there for you," he whispered as he clutched the necklace even tighter.

* * *

_Japanese Translations:_

Youkai-Demon

Miko-Shinto priestess

* * *

_Authors…uh something or the other: _

Me- Well that nearly made me cry!

Kurama-I wasn't there for her.

Me-Aw…there's still hope. Vote for a sequel people if you want one that is.

Kagome-GET VOTING!

Me-Well thank you for reading.


End file.
